Jazztopia
by soccerjazz
Summary: A fantastic world so much like barbie!


**Jazztopia **

**Hello people who dont know what Jazztopia is a underwater world ruled by the evil Queen Jazz! Jazz comes from a famous underwater mermaid while her father was a musican living in Jazz's world was hard mean teachers which gave her the nature to be mean to! When her father died her mother remarried the king of underwater that was the name before Jazz ruled the city after both parents died Jazz took the city to herself she treated the people terribly until her sister Memadia found out that she was a bad ruler Mermaida went to talk to her sister to solve the problem! Which ended in Mermaida being held as a prisoner when Jazz found out that mermaida was going to take her throne and would most likely win becacuse she was so nice. Jazz couldnt stand it maybe her winning so she captured her and enprisoned her and told her to do what she said or she would hurt the people of underwater Mermaida loved the people so much she did whatever her sister said. But what jazz dint know is one of mermaida's deepest darkest secrets she had a daughter half mermaid half human. Mealina was 16 a happy girl until one day when she was surfing she came across a loop hole and when she got out her hair was shiny blue like the sky. Her friends gasped. As she climbed out of the water. They handed her a mirror she screamed what happened. They replied anyway a friend would I have no idea.**

**To Be Continued!!!! **

**Meanwhile back in underwater Mermaida was having a big problem the mermaina that she was fixing connects to her feelings. And tell me living a dungeon would you fell great or terrible? Mermaida was sad because she had no way of telling if Jazz had found out about Mealina which she hoped she didnt. The mermaina was tearing down the ocean no more bueatiful coral if the mermaina dint change soon underwater would fall down. But meanwhile Jazz was on her way to the fortune sisters and that meant trouble. The sisters told ****everything that would happen in the future even in the present which meant that Jazz would soon find out about Mealina. Meanwhile on the surface Mealina was having a bad time but her uncle was having a laughing time he had only one idea about what happened. **

**To Be Continued!!!!**

**His idea was that he had lost count of time and she was now sixteen and her mermaid powers would now come. But he wasn't about to tell her that her mother was a mermaida he was going to wait till he felt better about the situation. So she went to sit and relax on the top of a waterfall. She was sitting on the waterfall when a group of bubbles formed from underneath the water she jumped to her feet she ran down from the top of the waterfall till she was on the shore of the water she bent down to the water and stuck her head down to the water a turtle popped up she jumped backwards then she went forward a little and laughed with relief and sat down and put her feet down into the water the turtle came back out from the water and talked to "Melina is that you!" She screamed "who are you?" The turtle replied with "Snowball I know who you are your mother was my friend but she was also everybody's friend to!" She replied with " What, my mother was aperson just like but was in a car wreck?" See why her uncle wouldnt tell her about it anyway back to the story! The turtule said " What are you talking about your moms a mermaida!" She said " If my moms a mermaida then im a mermaida OH MY GOSH!!!" The turtle said " If you dont think im telling the truth then how bout you go under the water and see!" She said " Whatever will make you happy Snowball ! "**

**She took off her shoes and dove underwater and something ****very awkward happened!**

**To Be Continued!!!!**

**She was able to stay underwater for 18 minutes problay longer if she hadnt freaked out. She belived Snowball now she apoligized for everything she had said. Snowball said it was time she come back to underwater and that she didnt halve to live there just help get her mom back from Jazz! She agreed but one thing was wrong she didnt have a mermaida tail and she would not blend in with the other mermaida's. But luckily snowball had known somebody who could help she owned a tail hookup but they had to hurry because topitiana was about to begin a topitiana is a traditional party of the ruler and ifyou didnt pay attention you would be sent where Mermaida was. But unluckily they made it to the shop but someone was there hiding and guess who it was!!!**

**Sorry but youll halve to wait till Next month for more!!!!**


End file.
